


Gentle Hugs

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: A thud, followed by grumbling, interrupted Stiles’ thoughts as Derek came stumbling out into the kitchen. Stiles hummed quietly as Derek plastered himself to Stiles’ back, then snuck his arms around Stiles’ waist and gave it a soft squeeze.---Written for the prompt "11 (Gentle hug from behind) for the Lil Touches please! ♥"





	Gentle Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> This was from this [Prompt List](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/184871708769/lil-touches), which I'm hoping will get me wanting to actually write more :P 
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/184899325894/11-gentle-hug-from-behind-for-the-lil-touches)
> 
> Not really betaed, but I did read through it a couple of times, so, any mistakes seen are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles stood at the stove and blearily watched as the bacon sizzled in the pan. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, then pulled the bacon out of the pan and onto some paper towels. He got sidetracked watching the grease spread across the paper towel before he shook himself and added more bacon to cook.

It had been another long shift at the station, and he was more than ready for this day off.  A full day of lounging around in pajamas, maybe watching a movie, or working out in the garden, or catching up on his reading, or—

A thud, followed by grumbling, interrupted Stiles’ thoughts as Derek came stumbling out into the kitchen. Stiles hummed quietly as Derek plastered himself to Stiles’ back, then snuck his arms around Stiles’ waist and gave it a soft squeeze. Stiles flipped the bacon over in the pan and pretended to not see Derek sneak a hand out to take a piece of bacon from the paper towel.

Derek melted even more along Stiles’ back, and his chin came down to rest on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles lifted a hand and scratched his fingers through Derek’s hair and smiled at the rumble Derek let out. 

Finally, the bacon finished and Stiles moved it to the paper towel, turned the stove off, then carefully turned in Derek’s arms. Derek’s eyes were half closed, his face all sleepy soft, and Stiles’ heart tripped in his chest. He hoped he never got used to how happy and content Derek looked first thing in the morning, with his soft, shy smiles and crinkles next to his eyes, and hair sticking up all over the place.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and pulled him back in, then sighed quietly when Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck.

“Would you like breakfast in bed?” Stiles asked softly.

“Yes, _ please, _ ” Derek said, voice breathy and hopeful. Stiles pulled Derek’s head up, pressed a kiss into his forehead then kissed down to the tip of his nose.

“Okay,” Stiles said. He pressed one small, quick kiss to Derek’s mouth, then softly pushed him back. “Go get back in bed, and I’ll bring us breakfast.”

Derek smiled, and yep, there were the eye crinkles. There was no way Stiles could stop himself from smiling back. Derek darted in, gave Stiles a kiss, then turned and shuffled his way back towards the bedroom.

Scratch all of his earlier ideas. Stiles had no plans now other than eating breakfast in bed and cuddling the hell out of Derek.


End file.
